Vaughn
Vaughn is a sophomore at Grandview University. Personality Vaughn could be described as a bastard by most of the Grandview cast. Outwardly Vaughn appears very self-confident, to the point of narcissism. He is bold, reckless, and unapologetic. He is manipulative and underhanded, willing to resort to blackmail or violence to achieve his goals. Recently, he has softened out more. The lack of stress and pressure from his family, as well as his more accepting peers, have made him less on edge. He's now capable of feeling actual guilt. He is still hedonistic and forward, however, both romantically and physically. Vaughn almost relishes in making people uncomfortable. He's a bastard with a heart of very, very dull gold. Inwardly Vaughn would describe himself as an 'obnoxious bastard slut', but not in a bad way. He does have insecurities, but he is not as much of a narcissist as he portrays himself as. Still pretty narcissistic. He has a devil-may-care attitude most of the time, but he doesn't want to be what everyone (read: his family and community) thinks he is. Abilities Currently, Vaughn has three abilities of note. * Blinking * Shadow Manipulation * Light Manipulation Blinking Vaughn has the ability to teleport anywhere within his line of sight. He has to have a clear view of his landing. He cannot blink into physical objects. He can carry as many people as he can touch with him. His ability is strongly impeded by drugs and alcohol. Shadow Manipulation Vaughn can manipulate shadows, to some degree. His limitations are about 50 feet in any direction, but it tapers out quickly after 30 feet. He can make a room or small area pitch black, or create shapes out of it. They appear as solid black. Any objects in shadow are as dark as he wills it. Light Manipulation Sort of the counterpart to his shadow abilities, Vaughn can create small constructs out of light. No bigger than a breadbox. He usually forms it into a dagger, or uses it as a light source. Background Vaughn was born in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. He went to Catholic school prior to Grandview. He grew up in an upper middle-class family in the suburbs with one sister. Around 13, the more obvious parts of his demonic heritage began to come in. Prior to this, he looked fully human. Around 16 he ended up looking about how he does now. Notes & Trivia * Vaughn is originally from Florida. * He tends to hide certain information about himself, including his real name, favourite animal, favourite color, etc. ** His favourite animal is a bunny, his favourite color is purple. * He is a Libra. * He is technically not a half demon. He is unsure as to what the correct term for himself would be. * He was raised in the suburbs. * His biological mother and father, while they still love him, have become increasingly distant since Vaughn's teenage years. * He hates pineapple on pizza. ** His favourite pizza toppings are jalapenos, sausage, and olives. * He sometimes pretends to be allergic to peanuts, because he hates them. * He really likes dogs. * He loves spicy food. Category:Students Category:Half Demons